Remembrance
by Gray Note
Summary: Sequel to my one shot "Forgotten" Noah Allen X Road. Please read and Review..


Disclaimer: Yah, you already know this. I don't own it, okay? =)

Hi. It's me. Thanks for the positive reviews for my one shot(s). I really appreciate it. So here, I just want to add another one. It's kinda a sequel to my one shot, Forgotten. Again. It's Noah Allen X Road. Please R&R

It's too short but I hope you will still like it. =3

warning: heavy dialogue

Remembrance

The two Noahs walked together cheerfully as they were once again reunited after 35 long years of waiting. The joy filled their golden eyes as they walk away to the unknown. The little girl gladly took the offered hand of the former exorcist. Embracing his true identity, he came back to fulfill his promise.

"I'm sorry, Road." He simply said while walking hand in hand with the cute little girl.

"For what, Allen?" She replied with her eyes showing a puzzled look.

"I'm so about leaving you and..." He paused as if his words are being choked. "Killing our family members 35 years ago."

She silently stops on her tracks which caused him to be worried. Then, she cheerfully answered back with that strange and wonderful smile that she only allows him to see.

"I'm happy that you came back and remembered me." She said as she went in front of him acting in a cute way. "That doesn't matter to me anymore."

The pianist felt relief because of her response. He returned her answer with his brilliant smile as they walk again.

"Say Allen?" She asked while walking. "What do you plan now?"

"Hmm. I don't know but I better start hiding first." He replied.

"I see. You're worried that she might come and take you away again right?" Road uttered having thoughts of the Chinese exorcist named Lenalee Lee. "Do you want me to kill her for you? It would certainly be my pleasure toying her like a stupid doll!"

Allen chuckled after he heard the little girl's proposal. Halting his laughter, he explained that there is no need to do that anymore.

"Hey Allen!" Road pouted. "Why are you laughing like that when I ask you about that Lenalee? I'm getting jealous."

"Oh... Oh... I'm sorry." He apologized. Playing with his curly hair using his innocence hand, he responded. "There won't be a need to stain your hand with her filthy blood."

"Why is that?" She asked in return. "Don't tell me..."

Allen tossed a circular object to the Noah of Dreams. After she received it, she realized that it's a button from her uniform which is still with a red color. Analyzing it, Road found a name engraved on it.

LENALEE LEE

Then, it was her turn to laugh out loud. He smiled at her while saying:

"I can still remember her asking me 'why, Allen-kun why' and I could do is watch her slowly die in my hands." He said smiling like a Noah.

"I hope Tyki doesn't get mad if I copied his style. I took her button as a remembrance."

"I'm sure he'd be pissed and I'm also sure he'd be dead by sneezing right now!" She chuckled as she tosses the silver button back to the pianist. "So, I guess she isn't the heart after all."

"How can she be if I have it?" He replied.

"So, are you still going up against the Earl?" She asked.

"Probably. Now that the Order is grieving because of her death, the one who possessed the dummy heart, all their hopes to win this war is over." He answered.

"They might really go after you specially that Bookman Jr. and the friend of Alma Karma."

"No worries my dear." He said. "I would rather entertain them when they come and pay me a visit."

"That's what I like about you." She said while giggling and blushing.

"Let's go to my ark. I'd like to play for you." He said while leading the way.

"Really? I'd love to. But let's walk around first."

Allen chuckled as he gazed at the Noah of dreams. He is reminded what Mana told him.

"Now I know why Mana told me to keep on walking." Allen said.

"Oh. Why is that?"

"He told me to walk on and never stop walking…" He replied. "But now that I have a firm and a wonderful Road to walk with… I guess my life would be worthwhile…"

She blushed upon hearing his words. "Silly you. You don't have to make me fall in love with you all over again."

"Why is that?" He smiles.

"Because I will love you more than you'll ever know…" She replied.

(END)

Yay! It's done. I hope it's enough and it's cheesy! Please R&R!


End file.
